Sidekick
by ayame1350
Summary: Utau is stubborn. Kukai is childish. Maybe that’s just something that they don’t really mind about each other…KUUTAU!


Summary: Utau is stubborn. Kukai is childish. Maybe that's just something that they don't really mind about each other…KUUTAU!

**A/N: **This is a one shot for kuutau. In this story, utau has gotten over ikuto. I thought that I should make a kuutau fanfic because so far, we kinda lack enough of them in my opinion. So, I put a lot of thought into the plot in this story. It's also my first story so please be kind to me.

In this story, the current places and or POV may be expressed in "utau's sidekick" or "kukai's sidekick" this just means that whose ever sidekick it is, it's their thought or what a text message on their phone says. (Plz note that a sidekick is a phone…I'm sure you guys already know that.)

Character sidekick italics = thought, text message or person on the other line of the phone. (Yay!)

Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Sidekick**

_______________________________________________________________________

**Utau's sidekick**

"Hey! Utau!"

I turned to see Amu running after me. She looked happy. She looked happy all the time now that Ikuto and I are free from Easter. Well, she's shining again.

"Hey Amu. What's up?"

"Something you've got to see."

"…….Huh?"

"Come." she pulled my hand, tugging me across the street.

"Where're we going?"

"The dome!"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

We had gotten to the dome just how Amu promised. She pushed me in the door, making me stumble a bit. There, my brother stood in front of me with a calm smile.

"Hey." he said.

"Do you have any idea what Amu's up to?" I asked giggling.

"Apparently, there's a few people she wants you to see."

Right then Amu came out of no where and pushed me into a dressing room. Sanjou was there. Just looking at me. She was leaning against the dresser.

"…….Is there something I did wrong?" I laughed.

"Put on this dress and come to the stage." she said throwing a purple silk dress at me.

"Why? Did you shedule a concert practice without telling me?"

"…I forgot."

I rolled my eyes at her. After I got dressed, I walked out to the stage. Ikuto was leaning against the wall and Amu was talking to her charas. Everyone else was there too. Which surprised me. Tadase had gotten taller. I haven't seen in for a while. He works at a popular flower shop down town. It's so popular that all the girls go there to talk or see the good-looking workers and of course buy flowers. Tadase doesn't have a girlfriend. He gets dates. Kairi works at a store across from Tadase. He helps his dad sell weapons. Arrows, dagers, antique scythes and of course…samurai swords. Kairi is currently dating Yaya. Yaya babysits. She's still too young to have a real part time job. Rima works with Amu. Part time at a small but business-booming café. She is dating Nagihiko, which is a DJ for a club. Kukai isn't working, he's always-wait, Kukai!

"Yo!"

I stood and stared at him. He beat me in that ramen eating contest. I didn't hate him, but he was the person that made me so much more competitive then necessary at times. It always amazed at how he does it so easily.

**Kukai's sidekick**

This is going to be exciting…

"What's up pop star!?"

She kept staring at me with a blank expression. It started to get akward. Then all of a sudden…

"Ramen boy!?"

Oh no…

I started to blink with wide eyes. I could hear Amu curse under her breath. Saying something like, "Maybe this is bad…"

"Aaaaammmuuuu….." Utau said growling. Amu ran to her side and took her to the stage.

We all followed them. When we got to the stage Utau began to walk across the stage. But before she could, I lightly pulled her arm back, making her head turn as fast as lightning. She looked at me. We looked at each other for what seemed for ever. She then she gently pulled her arm back, making me let go of her. She began to talk again.

"Utau, wait!"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you that Sanjou wanted you to wait for a few minutes."

Everyone nodded. Utau looked up to see stage hand bending the lights back and forth.

"I'll be fine."

Utau started singing.

Meikyuu Butterfly(English lyrics)Artist: Hoshina Utau (Nana Mizuki) Open your shiny eyes in the silent night The wonderous night swooped down filled with the sound of footsteps from a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws. The floating sillouette in the moonlight said 'Let's go this way' with a beckoning smile A shadow of desire covered the squirming city as the wandering angel descended. The shards of love in the precious thoughts I cradled in my arms weren't of our destination When the time comes when you're also sleeping somewhere, are you dreaming sweet dreams? Kiss me as we rest in the starry sky. you can't see, you can't catch the labyrinth butterfly The wings in your concealed chest sing of freedom even for the people who can't see them The face reflected in the mirror was a crybaby back then, but I'm not a child now. I undo my now-long hair My chest tightens as I realize a sweet fragrance is tempting me The lost words were magically put on my lips you can't see, you can't catch the labyrinth butterfly Go past the precious things, go past the important things Break and destroy the key to my heart I continue to search for my own story Until the blindfold that conceals my fate is removed I'll pierce through these clouds with my wings and go to the distant tomorrow you can't see, you can't catch the labyrinth butterfly These targeted, feathered wings will take a long leap unseen, out of your concealed chest.

"UTAU!" I heard Ikuto yell.

I saw a stage light falling. Heading for Utau. I ran as fast as I could to get to her. I tackled her to the floor. The sound of class breaking echoed throughout the large room. I blushed as I noticed the sudden lack of space inbetween me and Utau.

"……G-get off!" Utau scream as she pushed me.

"You two alright?!" Amu asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I replied.

"You didn't have to do that." Utau said.

"…You were gonna get killed!"

"I could've dodged that myself!"

"Then why didn't you!?"

"I was going to!"

"Now, now guys. The important thing is that no one is hurt." Nagihiko said.

"You could thank me for at least the attempt."

"I don't need or want your help."

"Why are you so STUBBORN!"

"…STUBBORN?!" Utau screamed. "I for one, am not stubborn."

"Then thank me."

"I don't need to thank you for anything."

"…Ugh!" I said, fustrated.

"You're the most childish person on earth."

"How am I childish!?"

"Guys! Come on. Stop already." pleaded Amu.

"You're always demanding something. So needy!…Just like a child."

"Look, it was your fault anyway. I told you that there would be a possibility that the lights might come crashing down."

"And I would've been fine. I didn't need anyone flinging themselves at me."

"I told you so!" I said.

"UGH! YOU'RE SO CHILDISH!"

That's when we both stormed off the stage. It was 10:56. I decided to call Amu and tell her that I wanted to talk to Utau.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Amu, it's Kukai. I need to talk to Utau."

"_Are you going to apoligize?" _she asked.

"Yeah. I am."

"_She isn't home yet."_

"Could you give me her number."

"_Wait, she just walked in…Utau, there's a phone call for you."_

"_Who is it?" _She still sounded mad.

"_It's…Kukai."_

"_I don't want to talk to him."_

"_But he wants to apoligize."_

"_I don't care!" _Slam! Now she's in her room.

Amu spoke into the phone.

"_Did you hear any of that?"_

"…Yes…Give me her number."

**Utau's sidekick**

"Ugh! What's the point?!"

"Maybe he was actually going to apoligize Utau-chan…" Eru said.

"As freakin' if!"

BRIIINNNGGG!

"Utau, you got a text message." said Iru.

"Leave it. It doesn't matter right now." I said, _"Maybe I'm the one that need to apoligize. It's all my fault. I should've listened to him. I should've thanked him too. I guess I really am stubborn."_

BRIIINNNGGG!

"Grr! Just shut up! I already know that I have a text message."

"It's from an unknown number." Iru said softly. I sighed.

"What does it say?"

"It says the subject is 'I'm sorry…'" Eru whispered. I sat up.

"What?"

"Read it."

'_Hey. Sry I said u were stubborn. I hope ur not hurt. I guess I was being childish. Sry._

_-Kukai'_

"…………"

"Utau. Are you alright?"

"How'd he get my number?" I said. I stared at the screen for a few more seconds. I pressed the pads of my thumbs on the bottom of the screen and pushed up. The screen lit up and slid up, reveiling a small texting keys. I pressed reply. Then send.

**Kukai's sidekick**

'_It's ok. I'm the one that needs to apoligize. I should've listened to you. I'm not hurt, but thanks for saving me. Ur not that childish since ur the one that apologized first. I'm sry. How'd did u get my number?_

_-Utau'_

**Utau's sidekick**

'_I got it from Amu. Well, since ur sry, ur not that stubborn…_

_-Kukai'_

**Kukai's sidekick**

'_Oh. Thanks. It's getting late. I'm going to bed. Good night._

_-Utau'_

**Normal POV**

Utau was already in bed. She immediately saved the number into her contacts. Moments later…BRIIINNNGGG!

'_Sweet Dreams pop star._

_-Kukai'_

Utau smiled at the animated smiley that was snoring with Z's coming out from it. She set her sidekick down on her night stand.

"…Cute."

**END!**

Did you guys like it!? Plz Review!


End file.
